The Yule Balls
by hahaharrypulp
Summary: What really happened after Mcgonagall and Ron danced in The Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**The Yull Balls**

What really happened after Mcgonagall and Ron danced in The Goblet of Fire.

By: HaHaHarryPulp

(Don't read on a full stomach)

...

Mcgonagall had all the students from Gryffindor assembled. "The Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance."

Ron was half listening to Mcgonagall drone on about the upcoming Yule Ball.

"Inside every young man is a lordly lion ready to prance." She continued.

"Mr. Weasley!" She stared straight at Ron. "Come now let's show everyone how it's done."

Giggles ensued from around the room. Ron groaned and approached Mcgonagall.

She put one hand on his waist and moved in close. Ron had never been touched by a woman before. He began breathing faster.

"One and two and.." Mcgonagall began to lead.

Ron suddenly felt as if he had been transported in time. The room melted away and it was just him and Mcgonagall. The old bird didn't really look to bad for her age Ron thought. He felt himself harden.

He longed to kiss Mcgonagall's wrinkly lips. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away. Ron felt wounded as if he had been pulled from a sweet heaven filled with sticky buns.

There were more giggles as Ron numbly returned to his seat. George made a wisecrack but Ron barely heard him. What was happening to him?

Ron was in his room practicing dancing with a pillow as his partner. I need to dance like a lordly lion, he rememembered Mcgonagalls words and etched them in his memory.

"You sure are taking this dance seriously." Harry walked in interrupting him.

Ron's face turned red. "Yeah, just practicing." He mumbled.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Harry flopped down on his bed.

"I-I don't know yet." Ron knew who he wanted to ask but doubted she'd agree.

Mcgonagall sat in her office grading papers. She heard a small sound. "Yes, Mr. Weasely?" She didn't look up.

Ron stood in the doorway, he tentatively stepped forward. "Mcgonagall, I've been practicing your dance moves but I think I need some help. Do you think we could practice some more?"

Mcgonagall looked up. "Well Mr. Weasely, this is an unusual request but I suppose I have a few minutes to spare. Come over here in front of the desk." She waved impatiently.

Ron gulped as Mcgonagall put her hand on his shoulder. She began moving. "One and two and one and..."

Ron's body began to tingle all over. Mcgonagall moved in closer and he felt ready to burst. Mcgonagall suddenly felt something hard against her leg.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed pulling away. Ron's face paled in horror and he ran out.

...

Ron spent the next few days avoiding Mcgonagall. He ducked into alcoves whenever she passed. Mcgonagall must think he's a fool. She's so sophisticated she'd never go for a git like him.

After a week Mcgonagall suddenly appeared around the corner of a hallway. He looked quickly around and couldn't find a place to hide. She spotted him and walked over. "Mr. Wesley, come to my office after your classes today."

All Ron could do was nod. He was mortified.

Ron felt like peeing himself as he approached Mcgonagalls office. He walked in and looked at the floor.

Mcgonagall waved her wand and shut the door. "Have a seat Mr. Weasely."

Ron sat with his head downward. He didn't know if he'd ever felt so embarrassed.

Mcgonagall cleared her throat. She seemed to be feeling a little awkward herself. "Now Ron, you're a growing boy and sometimes we have feelings at inopportune times. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ron wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Mcgonagall continued. "These urges are normal and..."

Suddenly Ron grew angry, "They're not just urges. I only feel that way about you! I-I love you."

Mcgonagall pursed her lips. Her eyes were round with shock. "I think you're confused Ron."

"Is this confusing?" Before Mcgonagall could react Ron manned up, rushing forward and locking Mcgonagall in a kiss. He pushed his tongue in her dry mouth and slobbered all over it. Drool dropped from the corner of his mouth like a lobotomiozed patient. His tongue roved across her mouth and licked her dentures.

Mcgonagall panted and pushed him back. "Mr. Weasely, accosting your teachers is against the school rules and I..."

"I know how to earn 10 points for Gryffindor." Ron said sexily. "I'm going to find the golden snitch with my mouth."

Mcgonagall couldn't resist anymore. Ron lifted her robes and his tongue roved her dry hole.

"Your boobs are like bludgers." Ron moaned. He lifted his head and pulled Mcgonagalls robes off. Her boobs were like two slightly enlarged prunes.

Ron felt close to bursting but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm going to stick my firebolt in you." Ron said huskily, referring to his penis.

He undid his pants and his erect two inch penis stood at attention.

Mcgonagall threw herself on the desk. Ron began to hump her dry hole. This was better than he imagined.

"Twenty points for Gryffindor." Mcgonagall moaned.

Ron gave two more pumps before he unloaded his hot semen.

...

"You sure seem cheerful today." Hermoine said, sitting across from Ron and Harry.

"That's cause I'm in lobve." Ron spoke with his mouth open, chewing a meat pie.

"You're what?" Hermoine asked.

Ron swallowed. "I'm in love. I met someone."

Hermoine laughed, "You? Ronald Weasely in love?"

Harry spoke up. "Well I think that's great. Who is it?"

"She's an older bird. More mature than the lot of you."

Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Who is it then?" Harry asked.

"Mcgonagall." Ron said proudly.

Hermoine burst out laughing. "Come on Ron, stop putting us on."

Ron stood up angrily. "You'll see you know-it-all. I'm going to ask her to the Yule Ball."

"Very funny Ron." Harry smiled.

"I thought you would understand." Ron said affronted. "You're supposed to be my friends." He stormed off.

"Oh come on he can't be serious." Hermoine shook her head.

"I don't know what he's on about." Harry replied. "Best to just leave him alone for now."

...

"Ron, I don't think it would be appropriate for us to go to the Yule Ball together." Mcgonagall sat across from Ron in her office. Her hands folded in front of her.

"But I don't want to go with anyone but you." Ron whined.

"Mr. Weasely..."

"Call me Ron!" Ron yelled in frustration.

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget I'm still your headmistress."

Ron was silent.

Mcgonagall spoke evenly. "We can't go together. It's impossible. What will your classmates think? I'll be fired from my post."

"I don't care what they think!" Ron huffed.

Mcgonagall was stirred by his young naive passion.

"How do you feel about me?" Ron bluntly asked.

"Well I..." Mcgonagall seemed at a loss for words.

"So that's it then." Ron said dramatically.

He stood and walked out.

...

Ron wore the ancient robes his mother had given him. He thought they were hideous at first but wondered now if Mcgonagall would like them since they were from her time. He shook his head. She was ashamed to be seen with him. She wasn't coming to the ball. He needed to put it out of his mind.

"Ready to go in mate? Harry asked. They stood before the doors to the Yule Ball. People were arriving.

"Give me a minute Harry. I'll see you inside."

Ron waited outside the entryway. Maybe he shouldn't go at all.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide, he saw Mcgonagall coming towards him. She was dressed like a giant swan. Wings protruded from her gown. She wore heavy face make-up, bright red lipstick and blush. She glided over to Ron who stood with his mouth agape. "Shall we?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hermoine asked Harry.

"I think Ron's lost his buggering mind." Harry gaped at Ron and Mcgonagall as they entered the ball, their arms linked. People whispered and stared. Fred and George laughed. "Was this the only date the poor dope could get?"

Mcgonagall waved sternly. "All of you back to the ball!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Snape stood before them. "What's going on Minerva?"

"What does it look like Snape? Ron and I are going to the ball."

Snape's mouth stood agape. "Dumbledore will hear about this." He warned.

Mcgonagall and Ron moved past him. They danced round and round while everyone watched.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Neville whispered to Hermoine.

"He's committing social suicide." Another hufflepuff whispered.

"They've got to be under some kind of spell." Hermione watched in disbelief.

Malfoy and his gang were laughing hysterically and cracking jokes.

Suddenly Dumbledore burst in the room with Snape behind him. He strode up to Mcgonagall. "What is the meaning of this Minerva?"

Ron put an arm protectively around her waist. "Mcgonagalls my girlfriend. We're in love."

"Have you both lost your mind?" Snape intoned darkly. "You see Albus, it's just as I said."

Mcgonagall scrunched up her face. "Ron makes me feel young again."

The headmaster looked shaken up. "Can this be true?"

"They should be banished immediately from the school!" Snape had a look of discust.

"Now, now Snape, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. If I remember correctly when you were a student here you and a certain janitor were in love."

Snape blanched.

"You mean Filtch?!" Ron asked incredulous.

Snape scowled angrily. "That was in the past I..." Snape was at a loss for words.

"I want permission to date Mcgonagall." Ron asked bending his knee to Dumbledore in an attempt to be gallant.

"Get up you prat!" Snape growled. He looked ready to explode with anger. Ron took a step back. "Minerva, you can't do this. Because... Because I love you."

People had stopped dancing and were edging closer in order to watch the events unfolding in front of them.

"Well then," Dumbledore spoke sagely. "The only thing we can do then is a magical duel for her hand."

"Albus! This is hardly the 1800s. I don't think..." Mcgonagall spoke up. Still reeling from Snape's confession.

"A sexual wizarding duel, to decide who is most worthy." Dumbledore finished.

Snape smirked.

"You're on!" Ron huffed.

"Wands at the ready!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

The middle of the room cleared. "Is this really happening?" Hermione asked Harry. The room was abuzz.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded.

Ron and Snape faced one another. They begin unzipping their pants. They both began jerking their meat wands. Snape bellowed, "Cumius Bookakius!"

A stream of thick white-gray cum flew across the room from Snape's member and hit Ron squarely in the face. He flew back three feet.

Snape smirked at Mcgonagall as Ron stood up. He wiped Snape's cum off his face. "Backdorius Openo!" Ron yelled.

Ron's tiny member shot cum into Snape's butthole. The potion master smiled until he realized what was going on.

Dumbledore clapped in delight. A few people in the room begin to vomit.

Suddenly at the same time Ron and Snape cast, "Cumius Faceio!"

Both streams of their cum collided, cracking and splitting the air.

"Ugnnnn." Ron's face contorted in concentration. A drop of sweat ran down Snape's face. Snape was far more experienced but Ron being young and almost virginal was filled with cum.

"I don't believe it." Dumbledore watched with amazement as spectral forms of dildos began coming out of their cum streams. "It's the ghosts of used-up dildos past."

There was to much power. Some of the cum began spilling on the crowd. There were screams of horror, people began racing out of the room.

The stream finally overcame Ron. He fell back, covered in a mixture of his and Snape's cum. To exhausted to move he laid still, his face resting in the sticky substance.

"We have a winner!" Dumbledore claps, elated.

"This ridiculousness has gone far enough!" Mcgonagall huffed. "I'll choose who I'll be with." She changed herself into a cat and walked off. Her tail held high.

"Nonetheless, what we witnessed was a Christmas miracle." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Filch walked in and surveyed the room in discust. "All these years later and I'm still cleaning up your man mess Severus."

Dobby looks around the room at the few people left in it. "God bless us, every one!"


End file.
